


The Silent Soldier

by Kathendale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brainwashing, Mute Theo Raeken, Scars, Teen Wolf took place in the 1950s-1970s, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Steve has finally found Bucky again. But who is the boy with pale eyes and scars on his throat? And why does he have claws?





	The Silent Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> So season 6 happens around 1962, and then when Theo is homeless in 1963, HYDRA, controlled now by the Dread Doctors, takes him back to enact revenge upon their one failure.

Helmut Zemo stared at the two cryo pods sitting there side by side. One contained the Winter Soldier. But the other… The other contained a teenage looking boy with strange scars around his neck.

“Revenge is imminent.” The Sokovian uttered, his eyes bright with sadistic glee.

 

Still being written

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I really need to stop starting these stories.


End file.
